One Fine Day
by He's So Amazing
Summary: Basically, Rinoa as a younger child (15) is forced into marriage but runs away from the wedding, and everything she knew....This is her tale of how she started her life all over....R+R!!!(Chap 4 up!) A: Sq x R, Se x R, Ze x R..its got sumthin for everyone
1. The Long Run from A to B

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8....NOW TRY TO SUE ME!! I'll win!!

Summary: Basically, Rinoa as a younger child (15) is forced into marriage but runs away from the wedding, and everything she knew....This is her tale of how she started her life over....

Note: It's not that late but I am having a New Years party at the moment....And well, my girlfriend obviously didn't get much sleep last night since cause when we stopped kissing for a second, she immediately fell asleep *shruggs* And well, since I'm waiting for her to wake up....I put on my head phones and began to listen to Sinead O'Connor's song, "No mans Women" Which obviously inspired me to write this.....AND it's in italics because I thought it gave it something extra, my brother says it gives it a magical innuendo.....And well, I'm gonna try to finish this before my girlfriend wakes up, so it's gonna be short.......hehe....

........Wow........that was a long 'note'.....

_~*One Fine Day*~_

_Chapter 1: The Long Run From A to B_

_*******************************_

_"You look beautiful dear." Rinoa's stylist told her as she looked her up and down. The stylist had a big dumb smile on her face while Rinoa had none. It was not a day to rejoice. It felt awkward having this dress on. It was snow white and highly expensive embroidery's. _

_"Nothing is to expensive for my one and only daughter." her father had said while they were picking out dresses. But what he really meant was 'Nothing is to expensive for my little money snatcher!'. The marriage was purely for her father. She was getting married just so he could bathe in the money that her fiancée gave off. He was just taking full advantage of this perfect opportunity. A striking 21 year old with an overwhelming amount of money marrying a 15 year old girl so weak that she could be manipulated into anything by anyone. A perfect couple. Rinoa wanted to scream, punch her father, punch her fiancée, and finally shoot herself in the head a few times for being so weak that her evil manipulative father could steal money from people with her help. Such a used feeling crept over her body._

_The curtain opened to revile hundreds and hundreds of relatives of her fiancée and to her own side of the family. None were crying with joy, they had blank expressions on their faces, except her fathers. The crowd knew what was going on, just another money scam. But her father was just oh so happy with this hook up. As Rinoa walked down the red carpet she glared at her father and he glared back. Well there was one thing good about getting married, her father would be gone for good. She would never have to see his face again._

_She walked up the alters steps and stood, stiff, next to her soon to be husband. As she looked on at the Bishop her fiancée leaned close to her ear._

_"Soon you will be Mrs. Rinoa Fortengo." he told her. She kept looking at the Bishop, pretending not listen to him. "And then you will be by my side forever and you will do everything I want, like the good girl you are." he told her. Rinoa's eyes opened in shock. Thoughts and images of her actually washing floors, massaging his feet, cooking, making love to the man she didn't even love at all, flashed through her head. She began to glare at the thoughts as they passed by quicker and quicker. She wouldn't, no, she couldn't take her future with open arms._

_"NEVER!" she screamed at him. She threw the flowers she held in her hands to the floor. The crowd gasped loudly and stood up at the sight. "I will never be your servant!" she screamed at him again. "Nor will I ever be your bitch!" she whispered menacingly to him. She gathered her wedding dress in her hands and began to run out of the church, crying. Never would she take that anymore. She wasn't a girl, she was a women, she wasn't a bitch she wasn't really anything. Or at least now she wasn't. She had run away from her marriage, she had ran away from her money supply, she had ran away from her family._

_Her high heels clicked against the cement of the sidewalk as people looked on in wonder. 'What the hell is that girl doing?' they were probably thinking. More tears began to flow down her face as painful ideas of living on the street, living in a box, with a wedding dress on. But first she wanted to run home. Home? It wasn't going to exist much more longer to her if her father came back. She wanted to grab her stuff and run away, Angelo by her side the entire time. Angelo, her faithful dog, was left behind from the wedding for fear of the dog ripping her fiancée's head into pieces, along with her fathers. The dog was never fond of people who acted mean around Rinoa. It's huggable exterior gave itself false advertisement to people who had disliked Rinoa._

_She reached her house with ease. She flung the door open, and called._

_"Angelo!" the dog awoke from its sleep in her bedroom and ran towards the stairs which lead down stairs to the main hall. The dog skidded on the wooden floor, but regained his traction and ran down the stairs. He reached the floor with ease, but skidded out of conrtol and slammed into a small coffee table which held up a statue of the Guardian Force, Shiva. The coffee table's legs broke off with impact and the statue resting on top immediately fell to the ground and shattered into pieces. Not feeling any regret, Angelo picked himself up and walked to the entrance where Rinoa waited. She giggled lightly._

_"Doesn't matter, we are never coming back here anyways." she told him as she scratched his head. The dog nuzzled into her hand. "Finally, I'm gonna start my life right." she said to herself as she looked from her faithful dog and looked at what used to be her home......_

_*************************_

A/N: Well? Well???????? HOW DID YA LIKE IT!?!?!?!?! I have changed my writing style a bit to add some background info on the surroundings and stuff...........PLUS it isn't romance!! *gasp*dramatic reprise*....and this is really fun to write so you are gonna be seeing more of this soon......

**R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. "It's a New Day."

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8.....Only my ideas....

Note: I have the worst hang over imaginable.....but it should go away soon, I have drunk about 5 bottles of water. It wasn't as bad as earlier this morning, thankfully.....Have you seen those movies where the parents go away for a couple of days, and the kids have a party and they completely screw this house up?? Well, it actually happens, lemme tell ya....Nothing is broken, but lots of crumbs, empty food bags, beer bottles, and cigarette butts to name a few...some of the stuff you don't even wanna know. Fortunately me and my brothers rooms weren't destroyed and torn to bitsy pieces.....Actually I think my room is cleaner than his. And once everyone left I stayed up and wrote another chapter to this...I just can't get enough of this story...I love it so much...

~*_One Fine Day*~_

_~*chapter 2: "It's A New Day"*~_

_*****************************************_

_Rinoa gathered her dress in her hands once more and ran into her house. She had to pack the essentials and she had to pack quickly. Since the wedding was absolutely destroyed, her father would be home soon, expecting her there, apologizing for her actions. Well, it wasn't gonna happen anytime soon. How could she be sorry for that? She was the one who stormed out of her own wedding. That had to be her choice, no others, and she was damn proud of that decision. The feeling of maturity flowed freely through Rinoa's body. She was going to get married to the man she loved, not to some rich pervert. _

_Her high heels clicked loudly against the wooden stair case as she ran up. Normally she would either take those type of shoes off and then walk up or walk very slowly for fear of breaking the heels. But that really didn't matter. She had to focus her attention on packing the essentials and getting the hell out of the house. True, she was going to keep the shoes, along with dress. But only to sell them. They were of no use anymore, just a hard hitting symbol of what the wedding actually stood for. Humiliation, being used and manipulated. She entered her room in a hurry and kicked her shoes off._

_"Sorry Angelo." Rinoa apologized as Angelo watched her from outside her door frame. "I'm going to get changed." she told him as she closed the door slowly. The dog obviously understand her by backing off from the door and sitting against the wall to the left of her door. He was almost guarding her, almost like an overprotective boyfriend. Angelo had always been there for her. Through good and bad times. He had even saved her life. Angelo was a truly faithful dog. When her mother brought him home to Rinoa he had immediately jumped from Julia's arms just to nuzzle with Rinoa's leg._

_"That dog is a nuisance." her father had gruffly told Rinoa the day Julia brought Angelo home. Almost upon look Angelo gave a harsh attitude towards him. Never would Angelo let Caraway get near Rinoa unless she had given a personal order. _

_Rinoa hurriedly threw off her wedding dress and packed it into her suitcase along with the other clothes. She looked to her closet for any outfits that haven't been packed or any outfits she could wear. She completely opened her closet doors and took a one last look at her belongings. There were several outfits that hung in front of her. She looked back to her bag, it wasn't even close to being full. She shrugged lightly and grabbed the lot of her outfits and hurled them into her bag. The bag was still not full. _

_That particular bag always seemed to have a tendency to seemingly enlarge itself or shrink the outfits. It never got full, no matter how much you tried. On occasion this could be aggravating because it gave you the feeling of forgetting something. She looked back to her closet and found a couple articles of clothing. She sighed heavily._

_"Should have decided what to wear before I began to pack." she told herself. Well, she wasn't planning on taking everything out and starting over the correct like she was taught by her father. There was no time and who gave a flying fuck at what she was wearing? She grabbed the clothes._

_Outside, Angelo waited patiently for his master. There was no sound in the house except the birds that rested on the window sill. They discussed their own topics quietly while looking on at the faithful Angelo. Almost as if gossiping about him. Angelo took quick notice and the birds consistent and tedious chirping and barked loudly. The birds quickly shut up and flew away, out the window. The loud bark caught Rinoa's attention and she poked her head out of her door way._

_"Is anyone coming?" she asked looking down to Angelo. He panted with a smile on his face. "I'm not ready yet." she told him with a warm smile on her face. She patted the dog on the head gently. "Only bark if someone is coming. Ok?" she told him. The dog shut his mouth, sat down and straightened himself out like a true guard dog. "I'll be ready in a few minutes." she told him as she pulled back into the door. Angelo looked back up to his masters door. Pictures of her and her mother were placed diagonally across her door. He could remember her putting them up when Julia had died._

_"What are you doing?" her father had asked._

_"Remembering Mommy." Rinoa had told him. Rinoa backed away from the pictures she taped on her door and admired them. Caraway came up behind her. Angelo began to snarl, but Caraway ignored the warnings signs the dog gave off. He placed his hands to his daughters shoulders._

_"Every time I walk by from now on, I'll remember her fondly." Caraway had told her. It was really only the nice thing Caraway had actually said to her. Caraway was always the type of father who would sit on the couch with the TV on and read the newspaper for hours and hours, memorizing every line. Always giving a shit less about his daughter or wife. His was usually thinking about the finer things in life such as champagne glasses and what type of gourmet meal they would have that night. Very materialistic he was. His and Julia's bedroom always had the latest, most fashionable and always the most expensive furniture this side of the world. And we mustn't forget paintings. Oh the paintings he had. Some were beautiful and some were not. Whatever was the most expensive, he took it. It was highly apparent that the art dealers tricked him time and time again. For example in one of the halls that leads to Rinoa's room there is a painting that is just one giant picture of this big blue building with the occasional yellow strips surrounding it. He said it was something called Garden and that if Rinoa got out of line she was going there. None of the family had a clue what was actually there. A jail? A mental institution maybe? They never found out. Or did they care. Well Rinoa was very curious but if Caraway wasn't interested then the whole family wasn't supposed to be interested._

_The door of Rinoa's bedroom opened and it revealed Rinoa. She was wearing a large dark coat that went to her shins. The buttons stopped at her waist, making the bottom part open. She had black pants on and, thought you couldn't see it a white spaghetti strap shirt. Her bag almost full of clothes was slung over her shoulder. Angelo sat up and walked past his master into her bedroom, just to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. His head looked around her room. Everything was thrown about, almost as if an ape had wildly rampaged through her belongings. SHE particularly had forgotten nothing, but he had. He trotted up to his favorite chew toy and snatched it up into his mouth. As he picked it up it squeaked loudly. This caught Rinoa's attention she looked to Angelo and found him trotting up to her, chew toy in mouth._

_"We always have room for your chew toy." she told him as she pulled it from his mouth and placed it in one of the side pockets of the bag, "Is that everything you want to take?" she asked him as she patted his head lightly. The dog didn't move. "Okay then, we'll go. But not before making a stop at Daddy's wallet." she said with a smirk on her face. She crept out of her bedroom and down the stairs. The stairs were very old and creaked with each step. Supposedly once more then 190 pounds was put on to the stair case it would collapse to the first floor. Caraway had said that that was no problem, they weren't planning on bringing anything that heavy up anyway. He was soon mistaken as his first step onto the stairs caused the first step to snap in half._

_Rinoa quickly ran to the closet where Caraway had always kept his 'extra' wallet just incase some hoodlum stole the wallet that he had in his pocket. It was always carried the same amount of Gil that the other wallet carried. Rinoa flung open the closet door. There, sitting directly in front of her on the floor, was the wallet. Almost as if it was saying 'Take me please!'._

_"No problem." she said as she hastily snatched the wallet into her own hands. She opened the wallet and pulled out all the Gil that was in there and she tossed it back to the floor. "C'mon Angelo." she commanded as she walked hastily to the entrance door. "Were leaving." she told him as she opened the door. Angelo quickly ran past her and out the door. Rinoa looked back into the house one last time. Never would she see this place again. And she was damn glad. This was the place she was supposed spend her happiest moments in, but no. Her worst moments had happened here. Like when her father told at just the age of 13 that she would be wed at 15 or when her mother had died, yep, those sure were happy memories. Rinoa glared as more memories passed through her mind. Without a second thought she slammed the door. _

_Outside Rinoa took a deep breath in._

_"Smell that Angelo?" she asked him as she bent down near his face. Angelo took a few quick sniffs and looked back to Rinoa. "That's the smell of freedom." she told him as she scratched him on the head. Angelo barked happily. Rinoa began to walk down the long walkway that lead to the street. She looked to the sides of the walkway. There were stones laying under a patch of thorns. She smirked eavily. She bent down and grabbed a rock. She examined it closely and looked back to her used to be home. Pulled her arm back and let it fling the rock. The rock smashed into the window that over hanged the front door. The window smashed into tiny pieces. It wouldn't have smashed if father hadn't insisted that the glass be made of the finest glass out there. As if there was finer glass. So he thus bought the thinnest piece of crap he could get his money baring hands on. And this was it._

_As the last shard fell to the ground Rinoa smiled happily. Her last tie was broken between her family. She smiled at her handy work._

_"Fix that!!" she screamed as loud as she could. Angelo barked loudly. "Let's go Angelo." she commanded as she began to walk ahead, still looking at the house she had grown up in. "It's a new day." she said quietly to herself as she looked to the street ahead......_

_*****************************************_

A/N: Well??? WELL??? How did ya like it!?!?!? I hope it was good....

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. "Pleased to meet you to Seifer."

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8..........

Note: No long note here....but this one might not be THAT long....although, I haven't begun writing and I don't plan on going back here....So your just gonna have to read what is here....hehe....OH! I hope you moogles and mooglets enjoy this because I'm spending quite a bit of time on this...

P.S. It has a hint of Seinoa in it.......so for you Seinoa fans, this would be good.....

~*_One Fine Day*~_

_~*Chapter 3: "Pleased to meet you to Seifer."*~_

_*******************************************************_

_The taxi ride was a bumpy one as it made its way down the narrow streets of Deling City. It was a nice sunny day in winter. A rare combination. It was usually snowing around this area at this time. Rinoa could remember the days when her mother took her and her friends out to the plains around the outside of Deling City so they had a chance to play in the snow. But that was all gone now. Once her mother had passed away her father was leading her life, and in the wrong direction. He would never take her anywhere unless the words money, spending or buying were used to explain what she wanted to do. He always jumped at the chance to buy something new and/or expensive._

_Angelo rested his head against Rinoa's knee. She smiled at him. Angelo was always going to be by her side. She placed her hand to his head and began to softly scratch him behind his ear. The dog seemed to melt to the form of Rinoa's knee as his worries and what not escaped his mind. Angelo was always the type to soften at the touch, or a gentle touch actually._

_"Hey kid." the cab driver called to Rinoa. "That'll be 200 Gil." he told her. She reached into her pocket and pulled out two hundred Gil coins. Rinoa threw her bag over her shoulder and stepped out of the car, Angelo close by her side. She looked at her destination, the Car Rent Building. This would be her escape from this place. From all she knew and all she would forget. Behind her the cab drove away and a cloud of dust followed it. She walked forward to the building and pushed open the double glass doors. There was a person at the counter. She smiled. She had heard stories of how horribly long the lines were at this place. They said that only four people worked at this place, and there was only one counter to serve people at._

_Rinoa walked up to the desk. The clerk looked at her happily. Obviously business had been low. She could remember the mean expressions on the faces of the employees here. To much work and no one else helping and not enough break time most likely. Now there were no customers, so the employees must have been bored to death._

_"How can I help you young lady?" the man asked politely. The man had a small mustache that curled up at the ends._

_"Can I rent a car?" Rinoa asked._

_"Why of course." he told her. "That's what we specialize in." he added as he turned to the glass door behind him that lead to the parked cars._

_"What do you mean specialize?" Rinoa asked with a small smile on her face. "That's all you do." she reminded him. He turned back around to her and placed his hands to his hips._

_"Another field we work in is drinks and food." he told her. Rinoa gave him a puzzled look. He pointed to the vending machine and the candy dispenser. He turned back around after making his point and stuck his head out the glass door. "Do we have any extra cars?" he called. Rinoa didn't here anyone answer back but he must have heard someone because he came back to the desk and told her. "We have one car remaining, you are very fortunate you got here when you did." the clerk told her. Rinoa smiled happily. Luck seemed to be on her side at the moment. "I just need to see your drivers license." he told her as he leaned against the desk. Rinoa dove her hand into one of the side pockets of the bag she had slung over her shoulder. She pulled out her laminated drivers license and handed it to the man. "It says here your only 15 dear." he said as he looked to the card and back to her._

_"Is there a problem?" she asked, a worried tone in her voice._

_"Yes, there is." he told her. "In order to drive without a guardian you must be just one year older than you already are." he told her. She sighed heavily in defeat. The man handed her back the drivers license. She placed the license into her bag once more and left, head down and sulking. She walked back out into the street. Almost on touch of the cement a down poor from the sky began immediately. _

_"Maybe luck is just toying with me." she thought aloud. Angelo looked up to his master and found her sorrow in her eyes. He began to rub his head against her leg. She smiled knowing that she had companion by her side. "I guess we should probably go someplace where isn't wet." she said to him._

_In a matter of minutes one of the cable cars that drove around the city stopped in front of her. She boarded gratefully. Most of the seats were empty. Except one. She took her seat a few seats down from the stranger that occupied the seat. The cable car was much smoother than the taxi. Mostly because it was on tracks. The interior of the car was filled with posters, offering different tourist attractions and new plays that were being shown in the city. Deling had always been a tourist attraction. It's sights were fairly famous but it was the weather that drew tourists to the location. In the summer it was quite hot, in the winter it was quite cold. Always perfect. It was pretty much stereotypical type of weather. Snow in the winter, rain in the fall, warm in the spring and hot in the summer._

_Angelo sat directly in front of her patiently awaiting there arrival. Rinoa scratched his head and Angelo relaxed a bit with her touch. He quickly became uncomfortable with sitting on the floor and hopped up to the seat next to her. But he didn't stay there for to long as he spread his upper body across Rinoa's lap. The man a few seats down from her laughed quietly. Rinoa looked to him in curiosity of why he was laughing._

_"Seems like your dog there is pretty comfortable." he said to her as he looked to the dog._

_"He is always like this." she told the man as she looked down at Angelo._

_"I'm Seifer." Seifer told her as he leaned down the row of seats, hand extended._

_"I'm Rinoa." she told him as she took his hand and began to shake it._

_"Pleased to meet you Rinoa." Seifer said to her as he scooted down a couple of seats towards her._

_"Pleased to meet you to Seifer." she said happily as the cable car stopped at her destination....._

_******************************************_

A/N: Well??????????WELL!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! How did you mortals like this chapter!?!?! I really wanna know so....

**Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Threes to Fives

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8...

Note: These chapters are just popping up aren't they??? well....These next chapters will have Seinoa, Squinoa and Zelnoa....

**IMPORTANT NOTE:: We all know that Rinoa hasn't met any of the characters besides Seifer until the whole Timber situation, but I'm gonna alter that, ok?????????? Just thought I would give you a heads up on that....THANKS!!!!!! Another note is that it's not just for Seinoa fans, it's for Zelnoa fans and Squinoa fans as well.....Pretty much everyone gets something!!! Well except those Yaoi and Yuri lovers...**

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Cats_eye and Guinea.....THEY ACTUALLY LIKE ME!!! 

~*_One Fine Day*~_

_~*Chapter 4: Threes to Fives*~_

_***********************************************_

_"Well this is my stop." Rinoa told Seifer as she pushed Angelo off of her lap. Angelo took the nudge from his master and hoped off her lap. She stood up and slung the bag's strap over her shoulder. She began to walk to the exit of the cable car until Seifer suddenly stood up and blurted out._

_"This is my stop, too." he told her as he nodded at nothing. She looked back at him with a small smile on her face. Angelo watched the two look at each other intently. His eyes darted from his master to the kind stranger. Angelo was never to fond of strangers around Rinoa, but Angelo could obviously something in the young strangers eyes. A sense of calm, a sense of kindness, and finally a sense of frustration to something. It wasn't to apparent, he hid it all well. But if Rinoa felt she could trust him to an extent than Angelo could trust him to the same extent._

_Rinoa stepped off of the cable car, followed closely by Seifer. Seifer could __obviously__ that the bag was a bit to heavy for Rinoa. She was leaning to her right, where her bag hung. She began to walk while stumbling to the right as she went, it was like watching a two year old take her first steps with one arm heavier than the other. Seifer gave a lopsided look to the scene. Angelo gave the same look to his master as well. _

_Seifer ran to her side. "I can take that if you would like." he offered with his hand out._

_"I can do it, really." she insisted as she pushed the bag's strap higher up her shoulder. She continued walking but felt her balance slip as she began to fall to her right. Seifer immediately jumped to the side of Rinoa and caught her. Angelo was directly below waiting to catch his master. He barked happily at the sight._

_"You ok?" Seifer asked her as he helped her to his feet. Rinoa placed her bag to the ground and straightened her clothes out and flicked her hair out of her face. _

_"I think I'll take your offer." she told him with a small smile. Seifer grabbed the bag from the ground and slung the strap over his shoulder._

_They both stood in front of the Deling Hotel. Through the stained glass slits of the two wooden doors, beautiful light glittered. It was a luxury to spend a night here. Rinoa had enough Gil to spend the whole year here. But she couldn't. She was almost on the run from the law. For she knew perfectly well that when Caraway came home and found her no where, he would immediately call the police. Not for Rinoa's safe return, more on the lines of being thrown in jail for a couple of nights. He would make up se some bull shit story about how she constantly stole money or wrote graffiti on the side of her own house. _

_Angelo was the first to enter as he pushed open the door with his head. He let Rinoa and Seifer threw. Rinoa casually walked to the counter. She had been here before, to many times to count. Her father had put up money to build this hotel._ _Seifer however, had not been here before. He marveled at the sight and sound surrounding him. Small, quiet chattering could be heard around the room._

_"Why hell Miss Heartily." the clerk greeted happily. "I have not scene you for quite some time." the clerk added. The man leaned forward on the counter. "I hear tell that you were becoming Misses." he said as he eyed her with a sly eye. This caught Seifer's attention and all he could do was stare at her in shock. "Is this the man?" the clerk asked as he looked to Seifer._

_"Okay, you can shut up now." Rinoa menacingly told him._

_"Will that be one room tonight?" he asked. "Or will that be two?" he asked once more._

_"Let me check with-" she began but stopped as she found no Seifer behind her. 'Where did he go?' she wondered silently. "One moment please." she said as she ran to her left which lead to the lounge where her mother used to play._

_"Of course Miss Heartily." the clerk called after her. Angelo stayed behind and guarded her bag which Seifer had dropped._

_"Where the hell have you guys been?" Seifer asked two men about the same age as Rinoa. Rinoa walked down the stairs towards the three but stopped as she ran out of stairs two walk down. "I was looking' all over this Goddamn town for you guys!" Seifer yelled once more._

_"Shut up Seifer." the brown haired one rudely remarked._

_"We were trying to find you!" the blonde haired one told him. Rinoa looked at him closer he seemed to have two tattoos running along the sides of his face. Rinoa advanced forward and towards the three. The brown haired quickly took notice of her advance. He looked past Seifer and fixed his gaze on her. The blonde haired one took notice also and did the same._

_"Well in any case-" Seifer began but cut himself off as he found Zell and Squall gawking at something behind him. Seifer turned around and found Rinoa standing there._

_"These your friends?" Rinoa asked Seifer as she looked to the two of them._

_"Best friends." insisted the brown haired one as he stood up, almost knocking the table over. He moved his way out of his seat. He stuck out his hand. She took his hand and began to shake. "I'm Squall Leonhart. And what is your name?" he asked._

_"I'm Rinoa Heartily." she told him with a smile._

_"What a pretty name!" the blonde haired one commented as he bumped Squall out of the way. "I'm Zell Dintch." he told her as he kissed her hand politely. Seifer pulled Squall over and pulled Zell up from her hand._

_"And they are both idiots." Seifer added with a smile....._

_*********************************_

A/N: Well......There ya have it! The fourth chapter....Now most of the characters that Rinoa will meet are introduced. There will be more...

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
